Elucidation
by GRIFFIN-HAWKGUIDE
Summary: An Eldar Banshee Exarch faces the cruel life of the war. Her platoon is cut off from the Craftworld Iyanden and their only chance of surviving is to fight their way through the enemy lines in three days time to be exracted or the will be left behind. Will they make it. Or parish trying?
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I own Dow II:retridution the game, but none of it's characters.

Copyright:This story was written by may not be published on any site nor used in any way without the authors permision.

Note: Forgive me for any grammar mistakes you may find.

Enjoy

* * *

Forgotten

The rain had stopped. From every tree, you could see water, sliding off the leafs and dripping on the filled with mud ground. A banshee was sitting on a corpse of a foe. Something was flowing off her face as well; but it wasn't water. She was crying. She was holding her helmet in front of her, facing it and she was sketching something on it with a flint, almost like writing. It looked like a house and a fire right in the middle. It was the symbol of her Craftworld, Iyanden. Her tears were falling on her armor, making click sounds that echoed throughout the field. She gathered the strength she had left and slowly but steadily, made her way to the campsite. Unable to run because of her wounded leg, she was limping and walking crookedly, upon the dead bodies of Eldar and Chaos marines. The sight was repulsive. Gutted Eldar, decapitated or even eaten to death. But, she didn't seem to care about it. She caught a glimpse of the field and just kept on moving forward. When she reached the camp site, she had her armor removed so that it would be repaired by the bonesingres and was relieved of her injuries. She removed the clipper from her hair making them fall and spread. As the sunlight that emerged from the clouds, met her wet scarlet hair and the smooth surface of her body it made the gods proud of their accomplishment to have created life so beautiful and perfect that not even they could contend with. She entered the fort like building constructed out of wraithbone and found a place to sit. She heard someone talking at the end of the hall so she went in to interact. She got close enough to overhear from the outside and listened."It's the fifth week on this god forsaken planet. We have lost half of our platoon and our farseer. The Chaos Forces move closer day by day. The Craftworld refuses to support us by sending more troops into battle. Our numbers barely exceed forty. Most men are wounded, unfit for battle. We can't wait here because we will face certain death." and the other voice answered "We can not leave this planet and you know it. The seers were clear. 'Return triumph or do not return at all!'." She was worried to hear that such a decision was taken from the council. As she tried to leave silently she heard some one saying "Is it truly your place to eavesdrop others banshee?" startled by that she turned around with haste to find that the man that was talking was an outcast."Or are you doing this because you have fallen at such a despicable level of self esteem, which not even the enemy would fall at?" she calmed down and answered "I was trying to find out what our next move would be now that we have lost most of our sisters and brothers." The outcast stopped calibrating his sniper rifle. He got up and with an ironic grin on his face asked "Are you trying to become a farseer or something my dear?" she was amazed by the outcast's attitude. "There is no need for this offensive irony. I am simply wandering." The outcast place his sniper on his back walked closer to her and extended his hand towards her "And I am simply bored and having some fun with your reactions. Pardon me if I insulted you in any way for I may get carried away sometimes. My name is Aradron the head stealer." they shook hands "Lilian. Banshee exarch." Aradron's hands were cold. Even though he was wearing gauntlets Lilian noticed it right away. "Lilian? Hah. May I assume that it comes from 'Lilon' that means love?" Lilian snapped out of it and nodded her head. Aradron turned away from her and started walking. But before leaving he replied to her. "As for the future my dear, don't keep your chances so high. No reinforcements shall arrive and no help will be given to us. With one word; You can simply say that we are forgotten." Aradron turned back to walking down the hallway. Lilian kept on looking at him until he was gone. She looked at some wounded banshees across the hall sadly. Tears had started to flow from her eyes once more. She wiped her tears and went out side to get some fresh air. The day was slowly turning into night. Once the sun had completely faded behind the mountains she sat down on the mossiest of all rocks she could find and gazed at the filled with stars sky. "Iyanden will I ever see you again?" She questioned her self out loud "If you allow Aradron to keep you company; you will." Aradron said while standing on the tree above Lilian's head. "What are you doing up there?" Lilian questioned Aradron "That is a very good question. So good, that I posses no answer to it." Lilian smiled. Aradron jumped off the tree and sat next to her. "Finally! You smiled. Seen you so depressed just made my heart shatter." Lilian turned her head not meeting his gaze and sighted. "How can I not be depressed when all these things are happening? I have lost hundreds of friends since I was assigned to this mission. I have lost my sanity and my self esteem. I am broken." Aradron turned around facing her and said "I can not understand how you feel, for I have been alone my entire life, wandering though out the worlds, seeking for adventure. But I can tell you this. By remembering the dead it won't help you or those poor souls. If you want to honor them and yourself then do me a favor." Lilian nodded her head. Aradron looked in the eyes and with a smile on his face he told her. "Stay alive!" and Lilian answered "Alright. I will." They got up. But as they were returning to camp they suddenly heard a Chaos Havoc yelling with anger "MAY SLANNESH FEAST UPON YOUR SOULS!" A spear flew across the air and almost hit Lilian. But at the last moment Aradron prevented it from reaching her by sacrificing him self. Aradron was in Lilian's hands bleeding and nearly lifeless. "Aradron don't die I am here for you." Lilian started crying. Aradron grabbed her hands. His hands were now warm. He looked her and said. "The favor! Don't forget the bloody favor." she placed him on the ground and tried to heal him. He stopped her "Run I am a dead man any way.""I can't." She cried "You must. Go, farseer!" Aradron said in an ironic way and passed away. Lilian left him and started running towards the the havocs cornered her. There was no would most certainly die. But before they got to attack…

* * *

Ill resume the story in the next chapter. Hope you Liked it.

IF YOU HAVE READ SO FAR

I would like to thank you for you godly patience and for reading my story.


	2. The Dammed

Disclaimer: I own Dow II:retridution the game, but none of it's characters.

Copyright:This story was written by may not be published on any site nor used in any way without the authors permision.

Note: Forgive me for any grammar mistakes you may find.

Enjoy

* * *

The Dammed

Lilian left Aradron and started running towards the camp. Suddenly the havocs cornered her. There was no escape. She would most certainly die. But before they got to attack a Warlock brutally slashed the head of their leader. "RUN YOU FILTH!" Guardians emerged from the rocks they were using for cover and rained hell upon the Havocs with their Shuriken cannons. The Havocs fled back to their mud holes while our friends regrouped.

Lilian approached the dead body of Aradron. She kneeled besides him and caressed his hair. She felt empty and lost now that the only friend she had gained was dead because of her. It was the first time she felt so sad. So alone. She picked Aradron's spirit crystal and his sniper and promised "I promise to remember you Aradron. I promise that your stone shall be delivered to the Craftworld and your rifle to the chamber of the outcast. May you guide my path and guard me, Friend." Thus, she gathered his belongings and returned to camp as her sorrowful tears that were blurring her vision, were rolling down her smooth face and dripping on Aradron's rifle.

When she reached the camp, a guardian informed her of the platoon's immediate departure. She wore her armor and helmet, safely stored away Aradron's sniper and attached his crystal on her chest. She grinded her sword picked up her sidearm and entered a Falcon with some of her banshee 'sisters'.

Once they reached their destination the guardians rushed out of the falcons to secure the perimeter while Lilian and the rest of the banshees were told to defend the Leader. A Warlock named Avek. The one that had saved Lilian.

"Now! We have to make this quick. We only have two days left until the cosmic interference wears of and the gateway opens for us to reach Iyanden. To reach the opening we will have to cross the enemy lines and establish our new camp there. But! In order to do that we will have to fight those scum. I will be honest. Not all of us will make it back to the Craftworld. But our home is worth every sacrifice. For there can not be victory without loses." The words of the warlock may have been harsh and cruel but they inspired the warriors and hope was born in their hearts. But Lilian didn't count on hope or on luck or on the gods. She counted on her self. On her skills and the memory of those who died because of her. All troops took offensive positions to face the enemy that was unaware of them. "FOR THE CRAFTWORLD!" The warlock yelled and rushed into the battle followed by the guardians and a Wraithlord. Once the Chaos forces saw them they just collided with them.

Lilian was given the signal to attack. She howled leading her sisters into battle. The howling that she made brought fear even in the heart of the daemons' of Khorne. She rushed down the mountain with anger in her eyes. Her sword started to glow white along its sharp edge. Her legs were moving dynamically and fast. With every step the land shacked and the foes fled. She extended her left hand forward, firing with the sidearm while her right hand holding the sword was next to her chest and the edge was pointing at the enemy. She and her sisters were taking heavy fire. But it meant nothing to them. As she drew closer to the enemy she prepared her sword. With a swish of her sword she decapitated a daemon while shooting a marine; a hammer almost cut her, but with a swift move of her body she turned her back around, dodging it and slamming the heretic that was holding it with her leg in his corrupted face. A havoc started shooting with his eighty caliber machinegun. Moving faster than light, she brought her sword forward and deflected every single one of the bullets. The havoc pulled out his sword chainsaw. Lilian flipped above him with an incredibly fast jump and landed behind him backstabbing him. While stabbed, she brought him in front of her and used him as a shield. Suddenly a chaos dreadnaught appeared out of no where. She left her havoc shield and rushed to cover. The dreadnaught drew closer and broke the rock Lilian was using as cover with its claws. The dreadnaught went in for a hit. It seemed like Lilian would die. But, it wasn't meant to be. She sleds beneath the Dreadnaught's legs and as she arose from the ground she punctured her sword through the Dreadnaught's engine causing it to explode. The explosion was immense.

But Lilian wasn't done yet. She was beneath the debris of the Dreadnaught. She threw the ruined parts of that thing off her and with her sisters climbed the last hill. There were hundreds of heretics waiting for them. Lilian armed her sidearm, engaged her weapon and smiled. She alone, run down the last hill with a hypersonic howl and 'dived' into the heretic 'sea'. Smoke and blood filled both the air and the field. Once the fog of war had cleared, Lilian was sitting on a pile of dead enemies starring at Aradron's crystal. Once more tears flooded her face. The battle was over. There were minimal loses and total victory.

The Eldar claimed the two hills and settled the camp. Everyone was happy except Lilian. Because for once more she realized that the sanity she once had was long lost. What kind of creature would find pleasure and happiness from the brutality and insanity of the battle? "One that has no self esteem and nothing to live for." She thought and 'cursed' her life. She entered the camp, removed her armor and stored her weapons. As she was heading to get some rest, Avek comes up to her "Are you alright Lilian? Even though we won, you seem troubled. I must say if it wasn't for you we would have lost." Lilian said with a sad expression on her face. "That is the problem. I am the problem." "What are you talking about?" Avek wandered "You wouldn't understand." Lilian turned around and left. The filled with blood day had came to an end. Although the future remained unknown.

* * *

Battle schene was inspired by {Two steps from hell-Archangel} inspirational music from (Two Steps from Hell)

{After the battle (GAHD music)} a remix from GuardianAnubis HD.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
